


tender showers (of pure love)

by je000nghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je000nghan/pseuds/je000nghan
Summary: joshua refuses to take towels with him to the bathroom, and jeonghan was just too tired to even shower on his own.





	tender showers (of pure love)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by those times they admitted to showering together, and jeonghan saying they punish each other with cold sprinkles of water. oh, and joshua’s habit of neglecting to bring towels with him to the bathroom.

“jeonghannie?” joshua yells through the loud sounds of water splashing against cold tiles and joshua’s worked up body. he has just finished washing off those soap and shampoo residues. “jeonghan-ah!”

jeonghan yells back with an Oh?, that lazy undertone all the more evident. he was so tired, he’d fall asleep if it weren’t for joshua’s calling.

“bring me a towel, please!”

jeonghan sighs at the odd, but certainly not new, request. _no,_ he whispers to himself, a small smile forming at the sides of his mouth. when will joshua Ever bring towels with him to the bathroom? he shouldn’t depend on him so much; he only ever leaves towels behind when he’s around. this kid, he swears.

“hannie-yah! hurry! i’m getting co—”

“just come out and get dressed!” jeonghan yells back, unwilling to move a muscle from where he was sitting. the hotel has got a great taste in club chairs (ah yes, his very normal love for chairs), it’s one of the many things jeonghan loves about japan. japan lets him rest with extra comfort… and little more extra warmth especially tonight, thanks to his forever roommate _dokyeommie’s_ sudden request to room with seungkwan for the rest of their stay.

“who’s gonna clean up the mess?” joshua had stopped yelling; this time, his head had poked through a small opening behind the door. “you?”

jeonghan looks up from his cellphone, suddenly interested at the sight before him: the smooth, glistening skin that exposed itself little on joshua’s chest; and joshua, hair pushed back so his face highlighted more on his tired, cat-eyes — it’s been a while since jeonghan last shared a room with joshua. and though they always visited each other’s rooms at the dorm, something about the fact that they were in a _hotel_ makes the situation hint an unintentional steamy atmosphere and joshua, being butt naked behind that bathroom door, makes jeonghan think of doing that sexier way of loving.

“baby?” joshua squints, fishing for jeonghan’s attention. the other man was looking at parts of him that weren’t his eyes. “i’ll sprinkle you with cold water if you don’t help me out here now,” he threatens.

at that, jeonghan stands on his feet and walks straight to the bathroom’s direction, opening the door wide and letting himself in, surprising joshua who had to move back. 

joshua finds himself locked between jeonghan’s arms, his back pressing against cruel cold texture of the bathroom counter. “what are you doing?”

jeonghan, with a soft smile on his face, wraps a hand over joshua’s waist, resting a warm palm on the small of the latter’s back. “don’t come out just yet,” he whines, nuzzling his face on joshua’s neck. “you smell good.”

joshua doesn’t even try to protest his own body from shivering, but he gives a light slap against jeonghan’s shoulder. laughing, he says, “and you don’t, yoon jeonghan. you smell awful.”

jeonghan smiles against joshua’s skin, placing a wet kiss atop. “it’s my turn to shower, joshuji. i jumped around a lot tonight.”

 _yeah_ is what joshua responds. he remembers his boyfriend being extra playful on stage earlier, he almost even snapped his bongbong angel wings broken. it was a very cute sight.

“shower with me,” jeonghan whines.

“i already did, it’s your turn now,” joshua tries to ignore the ticklish circles jeonghan was doing with his fingers against his back. he was just… too tired… from all the work they did tonight. he doesn’t quite trust what little energy he had left, it might not be enough for what jeonghan was trying to suggest at this moment. “get off before i smell like you again, you stinky.”

but jeonghan presses against him closer, now petting him with little kisses from his neck down to his collarbones. he couldn’t help but throw his head backwards, giving jeonghan more access.

“i’m too tired,” jeonghan lies (he definitely regained energy at the sight of joshua being all wet). “i need help to reach my back.”

with the increasing weight jeonghan was putting on each of his kisses, a tongue slipping out in between, and teeth dragging up and down, a worldless joshua allows himself to be lifted unto the counter neverminding that his ass felt punished by the cold marble.

“i don’t think i can tonight,” joshua stammers, one hand supporting his weight on the counter, the other tangled at the back of the other’s head. “i’m too tired, hannie.”

looking up, jeonghan meets his boyfriend’s eyes, vision tottering to the lick that joshua does with his tongue sidewards his lip. “i’ll take care of you, baby. you don’t have to move,” he suggests, a serious tone on his voice. “but tell me no and i’ll stop right here.”

sweet. his boyfriend was always so sweet and considerate. joshua’s heart pounds at the sound of it, he suddenly remembers one of the many reasons why he’s so in love. and with a small nod and a determined smile, he answers, “okay. i also want to.”

with that, jeonghan presses a long, deep kiss unto joshua’s mouth, letting it linger a little until they both had to take a breath. and once they do, the kiss deepens further with tongues playing and teeth clicking then and now. jeonghan mumbles a _thank you_ as they kiss, making joshua fall in love with him even more. mentally, he sighs, thinking this man that he was kissing, _yoon jeonghan,_ was _his_ thoughtful boyfriend.

jeonghan pulls joshua’s naked body against his torso, clutching his warm fingers on either side of the latter’s waist. and when joshua pulls away from the kiss, tugging at the hem of his shirt and commanding him with an _’off’_ , jeonghan begins stripping. he lets joshua watch as he takes off every article of clothing he had on his body, leaving only his silver bracelet that joshua liked feeling against his skin.

joshua stretches his arms out eagerly, a bright smile on his face, welcoming jeonghan back to entangle with his body. “my baby,” he coos. “you’re my baby.”

jeonghan gives an airy laugh, giving joshua an innocent (though naked and sort of really wet) hug. “yes,” he answers. “your baby.”

satisfied at the assurance he didn’t necessarily need, joshua initiates another kiss… and it was hotter and sloppier, the wet droplets on his body was no longer pure water from the shower as it begins to mix with his and jeonghan’s sweat. 

“shua, up,” jeonghan commands, tapping joshua by one knee. “i’ll prepare you.”

obeying, joshua spreads his legs wide, watching jeonghan as he waits for the latter to pull out lube and a condom from the cabinet fixed above them. and it doesn’t take long for jeonghan to return to his attention to him, kissing him cutely on the nose. and when jeonghan tells him to lean his back on the mirror behind him (else he’ll strain his body), he complies; and he shivers at the cold liquid jeonghan slides around his hardened cock, but the sensation warms up quick with the affectionate push-and-pull’s that he’s receiving.

jeonghan has got to be extra, extra careful tonight — he reminds gentleness upon himself as he pleasures joshua from exhaustion. he waits until joshua pushes his hips forward, responding to the lubed fingers he was using to rim around the latter’s hole and the slow tugs he was giving with his other hand around the same body’s cock. jeonghan takes the thrust as a signal, pushing in one finger.

“you’re very tight, shua,” he observes, massaging joshua’s inside, now with two fingers.

“i-it’s been a while.”

jeonghan smiles first, because of the slight pant on joshua’s voice; second, because of the hand that reached to attend to his leaking cock. joshua had started jerking him, too.

scissoring his fingers, jeonghan enters another, cooing when joshua lets out a tiny scream. “sorry,” he whispers, planting a kiss on the other’s lips. “i need to stretch you out a little more.”

jeonghan usually only had to use two fingers, considering that joshua did like a bit of sting when jeonghan enters him (and little jeonghannie was Nowhere close to little; in fact, he was so much longer plus a bit above average on girth), but when joshua objects, he was denied. “just a little more,” jeonghan tells him, disregarding his own throbbing cock.

when jeonghan thinks they’re ready, he lifts joshua’s hands on top of his shoulders and pushes himself smoothly inside joshua’s hole, holding him by the hips. jeonghan missed this. not just the sex, no. it was always more than that, no matter how rough or how lazy they do it on different days; no matter if they did it with a day’s interval or a month or so; no matter how comfortable they are with each other’s bodies and how well assured they are of each other’s emotions — jeonghan would always miss entangling himself with joshua. he wouldn’t dare love him any less despite too much familiarity.

with the long preparation he’s done, he didn’t have to let his member sit long for joshua to adjust. so he thrusts himself forward gently, once, and pulls all the way back to do it again, letting himself move harder and faster at every retreat.

joshua clings tight around jeonghan’s neck, face nestled on one shoulder. he allows himself to breathe loudly, making moans from his strained throat. jeonghan liked it that way, and he always liked giving even just a minor favor back. but jeonghan was taking over him so good.

“ha-hannie,” he stutters, his whole body moving at every thrust. “i’m close. so cl—” he cuts himself, pulling back a little to slip in his hand between their bodies to jerk himself along.

“alright,” jeonghan responds, kissing him by the temple. he speeds his hips thereafter, giving it all his strongest energy until joshua makes that sound that he does when he comes, squirting all over their stomachs. jeonghan releases after him, his thrusts now slow and lazy, filling joshua in.

joshua, defeated against the mirror with his arms flopped at his sides, watches his boyfriend thrust and thrust until he’s empty. and when he’s done, joshua mouths a _let’s wash._

jeonghan agrees. he pulls joshua for a firm forehead kiss with a hand on the back of the latter’s head. “let’s go.”

 

 

the two let the water drip drown from their heads to their feet. with the little to no energy that they have left, they soap each other carelessly, giggling here and there. they didn’t stop giving each other light, wet kisses as they do.

joshua returns the pleasure he received earlier by shampooing jeonghan’s head for him, making sure he turns his boyfriend into a shark at one point, causing him to receive soft tickles.

“i love you,” jeonghan confesses like he always does, ever so sincerely. “i’m so in love with you.”

joshua wraps his arms loosely around jeonghan’s torso, their tender eyes locked. “and i love you.”

 

 

jeonghan can’t wait to get dressed and lie on one bed tonight; he can’t wait to pull joshua against him by the stomach, and embrace him until after the sun rises.

and joshua can’t wait to cuddle with jeonghan for whatever’s left of the day, and kiss him later ‘good morning.’

**Author's Note:**

> didn’t i say i wanted to practice on smut? (⁶ੌ௰⁶ੌ๑)
> 
> i know i should be updating “human eyes / birdsong” now, but i did another jihan marathon on youtube last night and couldn’t stop thinking about these facts and what could go on after concerts ;)) i hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments would be nice! ❣⃛(❛ั◡˜๑)
> 
> also, the stressed student that i am would gratefully take a cup of coffee as a form of support: [here!](https://ko-fi.com/F1F7OQ52) you know, if you ever liked my work that much. i’ll drink it well, i promise. thank you ♡
> 
> [i’m @je000nghan on twitter!](https://twitter.com/je000nghan)  
> [on curiouscat, too!](https://curiouscat.me/je000nghan)


End file.
